The Complicated Chronicles
by Indy and Arabella101
Summary: Indy Summers and Arabella Jonson are two normal teenagers until one day when they were attacked by a minotaur and their lives changed forever
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Complicated**

Complicated. Everyone's lives are a bit complicated in one way or another. But for Arabella Jonson, her life is way beyond complicated. She is only just passing school, she has to be tutored in English and help her mum and her step dad run a small corner store in her spare time. As far as she knew, she was just like everyone else.

On the weekends she hung out with her best friend Indy Summers. "So, did you see that movie last night," Indy asked, "it had all those Greek gods in it, dammit what was it called?" "Clash of the titans?" Arabella said not looking up from her maths homework. "Yeah, that's it! So did you …" "No Indy, I did not see it. You know as well as I do, that the only free time I have on weekdays, is when I am asleep," Arabella said rather annoyed.

Indy knew that three weeks after Arabella was born her father left. She had no idea who he was or what he looked like. But she did not care. For most of her life it was just her and her mother until she was seven when her mother met Donavan. He was in his last year of university and was planning to open a small store. He also had a four year old son called Jake. Her mother, Jess, and Donavan got married and moved to the suburbs outside New York, where Indy was already living with her dad.

Indy's life was very similar to Arabella's in some ways but very different in others. Indy knew her father, but not her mother. Indy's father, Matt (Jess' Brother) did not get married nor been on a date since Indy was born, for he was and is devoted to raising his baby girl. This makes Indy and Arabella cousins but they have been best friends since the day they met.

Back when the girls were both thirteen, they looked like sisters (Arabella is two months older that Indy). Indy had long wavy golden blond hair that ended at her waist where Arabella had dirty blond hair that ended just below her shoulder blades. Both girls had sparkly emerald green eyes but Arabella knew she got her looks from her father and wanted to change some things. So when she turned fourteen, she dyed her hair red and Indy got black streaks through her hair.

Now both girls are fifteen (Arabella turns sixteen in four months and Indy in six) and still the best of friends, (Now Arabella's hair was short and Indy's is just sitting a little bit past her shoulders). "What's, 13 x 6?" Arabella asked. "78. Are you sure you don't need a tutor for maths as well as English?" Indy replied. "it's just the times table that I have trouble with," Arabella stated, "I can do everything else fine, Hey, do you want to come to the store with me, I have to help out again?" Indy looked up from her maths homework and stared at her cousin then said, "But you have weekends off!" "It is just for an hour," Arabella told her, still not looking up from her maths homework, "while Donovan takes Jake to his acting class" "But" Indy said, "This is the only time we can hang out, we always hang out here."

This was true, whenever Arabella had a free moment and Indy was not being harassed by countless guys, the two girls would most definitely found at the small café down the road called Bubbles café. They loved that place. "Umm excuse me," it was a boy speaking, Arabella did not recognise him, so she knew that he didn't go to their school. "T-these a-are f-f-for you, Indy," said the boy, holding out a bunch of red roses. "Thank you," Indy said, smiling at the boy, "Red roses are my favourite." The boy walked away positively beaming.

"How do you do that?" Arabella asked, putting her maths homework in her bag and standing up. "Do what?" Indy replied, doing the same. "Do that?" Arabella said, now walking out the door, "Get guys swarming all over you?" Not that she could blame them but Arabella was fairly good looking as well. She was, it's just that if Arabella was known as beautiful then Indy must be drop dead gorgeous. She always has guys falling for her. In one week she would get on average six bunches of flowers, eight boxes of chocolate and six or seven other gifts.

"I don't know," Indy said. "Dad said it was my irresistible charm." "He would say that, wouldn't he?" Arabella said, standing outside the café. "He's your dad". "Hey, just because you have daddy issues," Indy said, "does not mean mine is lying!" "I do not have daddy issues!" Arabella replied, in an annoyed voice. "You do, and you know it," Indy said, as they walked toward Arabella's shop. "Hey, shut up or I swear to god that I will push you in front of the next car…" Arabella replied. "As if," Indy answered smiling. Arabella often joked about murdering Indy.

"Looks like your dad is at the store again," Arabella noticed "Doesn't he have a job?" "Yes, he does," Indy said definitely. "He just doesn't work on Saturdays." Indy's dad was a cop and he loved it but Indy didn't. She was always afraid that he might get shot or something.

So Indy and Arabella were almost to the shop when suddenly, something what looked like a bolt of red lightning, struck the footpath about two metres in front of them. Well it wasn't really lightning; it was kinda just sitting there or hovering. It was twice the height of Arabella and then suddenly it became this weird portal thing. Behind it Arabella could see her mother and Indy's father but there was some kind of barrier that was stopping them from getting to them. Arabella's attention was drawn back to the portal, for two great big horns had just come through it, followed by a head of what Arabella thought was a dis-figuring bull, and followed by the body of a man.

Arabella knew exactly what it was, she had read them in her favourite book, it was a Minotaur, half bull, half man. Arabella moved her eyes to her cousin, Indy's face was white as a ghost and her eyes filled with fear. Just then Indy turned and ran, Arabella heard a dull thud and she knew that Indy had tripped on the crack in the sidewalk. Arabella started to back away slowly but tripped and fell backwards. The monster started to come toward them. It was a metre away when Arabella put her hand in front of her, attempting to shield herself. She wasn't really sure what that would accomplish apart from maybe the Minotaur eating her hand first. But she had to try something and so she yelled, "Keep away from me!" And suddenly a flash of light came from Arabella's palm. She and Indy closed their eyes. When they opened them again the Minotaur was gone. "Oh my gosh, Bella are you alright?" Jess (Arabella's Mum) asked, "Matt, take Indy inside the store. They need to know…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Knowledge**

"Ok, so what do we need to know?" Indy and Arabella asked. "This is about your father, Arabella," Jess revealed. "And your mother, Indy," Matt also revealed. "What about my mother?" Indy stated. "And my father?" Arabella finished. "Indy, your mother is Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty," Matt said. "Arabella, your father is Zeus, king of the gods," Jess said. Indy and Arabella stared in shock thinking that what their parents said was just a joke.

"Come on mum, you can't be serious, I am not the daughter of the great and powerful king of the gods, Zeus," Arabella said hysterically. "And dad, you really don't think that I am the daughter of …" Indy paused. Indy thought about everything that had happened in her life like, the bunches of flowers and the boxes of chocolate and the many other gifts that she had been given. That could not happen to just a normal child. She thought that maybe she could be the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Okay dad, I believe you, I guess I am the daughter of Aphrodite," Indy said. "Oh Indy, what are you saying? You don't really believe any of this, do you?" Arabella asked her cousin. "Arabella, just think of all the things that happened in your life and you should realise," Indy said softly. Then Arabella tried to take this whole thing in perspective. She looked back through her life but it was totally normal except the Minotaur. She remembered about the light that had come from the palm of her hand. She also read in her book once about Zeus and how he used to shoot lightning bolts but maybe what her mum had told her was actually true.

"Okay Mum, I believe you as well," Arabella said. "But what exactly are we going to do about it?" Indy asked. "Well the Minotaur was only just the beginning. More and more creatures are going to come after both of you," Jess replied. "So, we are going to take you to the camp," Matt said. "What camp?" Arabella and Indy asked. "It's a camp for people like you," Jess replied. "When are we leaving?" Indy asked. "We will be leaving soon," Jess said. "Mum, can we go hang out for a while?" Arabella asked. "Yes, I suppose but be back in one hour" Jess replied. "Ok" Arabella agreed.

So the girls went to hang out at the lake near the apple tree. They didn't like apples that much but they always climbed the tree and threw apples in the lake. "I can't believe that we are the children of gods!" Indy exclaimed. "I know and the weird thing is, if my father is Zeus, then your mother, Aphrodite, is my sister!" Arabella realised. "Wow, that is weird," Indy replied. "I wonder what the camp is like." Arabella wondered.

Then just before Indy could answer, she saw a figure hiding in the lake. "Whoa, did you just see that?" Indy asked. "See what," Arabella wondered. "I just saw a strange figure hiding in the lake," Indy exclaimed. Arabella ignored Indy and threw another apple in the lake. But then the apple flew back out of the lake and landed beside the tree. Indy and Arabella looked at the apple and jumped out of the tree. Then Arabella picked up the apple and threw it back into the lake again but this time whoever was in the lake had taken a bite out of the apple. Arabella walked over to the lake and tried to see if anyone was in there but all there was in the lake was: a toy boat broken in half, a picnic basket, the apples they threw in and a toy robot with a leg and an arm missing.

"Indy, there are some strange things in the lake apart from the apples," Arabella told her. Indy stood next to Arabella and looked at the weird stuff in the lake. "Well, its obvious people didn't want this stuff so they threw it in the lake," replied Indy. Just then a bunch of white gardenias slowly and swiftly flew out of the lake and into Indy's hands. "Ok, so not only does your 'irresistible charm' work on boys but it also works on lakes," Arabella said sarcastically. Indy looked at Arabella and laughed. "There is no way it works on lakes, there is someone in that lake that likes me," Indy said still laughing. "Besides, I already checked there is no one in that lake" Arabella replied. Then who keeps throwing apples out of the lake and who took a bite out of the apple and who threw these gardenias out of the lake? Indy wondered.

They could not figure out who did that stuff. Although soon enough they realised that an hour had passed and they had to get back to the store. "Should we tell our parents about the lake?" Indy asked. "I don't know. Maybe we should tell them," Arabella replied.

But when they got back to the store, no one was there, and then Arabella noticed a footprint in the road just outside the store. "Hey Indy, this looks like the same size footprint ass the Minotaur," Arabella exclaimed. Indy entered the store and had found a map to what looks like the camp that Matt and Jess had said about. "Arabella!" Indy called in a worried voice. Arabella came into the store. "What did you find?" Arabella asked. Then she noticed the camp map. "I think I know what happened to them," Arabella thought out aloud. "What?" Indy asked nervously. "That Minotaur we saw earlier… has taken them," Arabella explained. "So what do we do now?" Indy asked shakily.

Arabella noticed that her mum's car was around the back of the store, so she grabbed the keys to the car that her mum leaves behind the counter next to the cash register and ran to the car. Indy followed her. "What are you doing?" Indy asked. "Well, mum said that we have to go to that camp, so we are going and besides I already know how to drive" Arabella replied. Indy got into the car. "I will help navigation to the camp because your mum already marked where to go," Indy pointed to the map while she spoke. "Ok then," Arabella replied. So the girls drove off in search of the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Camp**

The journey to the camp wasn't that eventful. Arabella drove most of the way (luckily they didn't see any cops as Arabella was only fifteen and didn't have her license yet). But the last two hundred metres or so, they had to walk. "This stupid map doesn't make any sense," Indy said very annoyed. "That's because you're holding it upside down, you dumb blonde" Arabella replied. "Oh," Indy said, turning the map up the right way.

The girls were currently walking through a very thick forest. "So," Indy said, "the camp should be just over there. I think I can see a clearing." Indy was right. Just as she had spoken, they emerged into a clearing. Straight in front of them on the opposite side of the clearing was a huge gate and standing outside the gate was a figure of what appeared to be a seventeen or eighteen year old boy. But as they got closer, Arabella realised he was not a normal human. Before she could say anything Indy whispered, "Is he half donkey?" They boy had obviously heard her because he shifted his legs awkwardly, then Arabella smacked her cousin on the back of her head and said, "No, you dummy, he is a satyr." Seeing Indy's dumbstruck expression she added, "Half goat, half man."

"Oh, I am sorry, satyr" Indy said suddenly. "I," said the satyr, "am Grover Underwood and you are ….?" "I am Arabella Jonson" Arabella said. "I am Indy Summers." "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Indy and Arabella, Arabella hmm, I am going to call you Ari," Grover said, smiling. "Please don't call me Ari" Arabella pleaded. "So, Indy and Ari this way, I have to take you to Chiron," Grover instructed.

They followed Grover through the camp. "I wish he wouldn't call me Ari," Arabella whispered to Indy. It was amazing. People were talking and laughing. The cabins were made from wood and Arabella thought they had been made by the Demigod's parents (The God One). They came to a big field about the size of a football ground. "Chiron!" Grover yelled, "They're here." "Oh my gosh," Arabella squealed. "A Centaur (Also in Arabella's book)." "You two, are lucky you made it here," Chiron told them. "That Minotaur took my mum," Arabella said. "And my dad," Indy said.

"Yes, he was sent by Hades to take demigods to him. Its aim was to capture you two, but it took your parents instead," Chiron explained. "But what does Hades want with us and the other demigods?" Indy asked. "He wants to stop the demigod council from being formed," Chiron replied. "The what?" Arabella asked. "The demigod council is going to be formed by Zeus in the near future but Hades has no half-blood child to represent him on the council, so he does not want it to be formed" Chiron explained. "Well, makes sense to me," Indy said randomly.

That was all that was said. Chiron went back to helping the other demigods with battle training and Grover took Arabella and Indy to their cabin. On the way, Indy was looking at the huge lake. She noticed all of the camp's cabins seemed to be at least two hundred metres from the edge of it with the exception of one which was built right on its edge and had a jetty. If the cabins were built by the gods for their children, then this one must have been made by one who loved the water, Poseidon maybe?

The path they were on now was right on the lakes edge. She stared at the lake not really paying attention but then it clicked to her as to what she had been looking at- A pair of bright purple eyes. Then she blinked and they were gone. She looked up at Arabella to see if she had seen them but Arabella was looking at her feet and appeared to be in deep thought. Indy thought it would be better not to disturb her. She knew this because once she had annoyed Arabella while she was trying to do her homework and she punched Indy in the nose. So she'd tell her later.

Arabella was in deep thought. She was thinking about all the things that had happened in the past twelve hours or so. It was well after midnight and all the stuff that had happened is completely ridiculous. Her being the daughter of Zeus? HA! She was completely normal. Her whole life was normal, well except for the Minotaur and the lightning shooting out of her palm. But yet this was all but a dream. . . . THUD.

Arabella turned around to find her cousin face flat on the path. Apparently she tripped over a small rock. "Did that hurt?" Grover asked. "What the hell do you think?" Indy replied while rubbing her knee. "Ari, your cousin is a klutz!" Grover said laughing quietly. "Don't call me Ari," Arabella said quite annoyed. "I am not," Indy said, quite annoyed as well. "Well, that's your cabin up there, so go and have a good night sleep and I will see you in the morning," Grover said as he pointed to the cabin. Then Grover left to go to his own cabin. Their cabin was up the top of a hill and faced out over a huge cliff. The cabin also appeared to be two storeys high. "I want the top storey," Arabella said quickly and ran inside. Well, this is going to be fun, Indy said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Training**

It was a long night and Indy couldn't sleep. She was thinking about the purple eyes she had seen. Indy thought that it might be a good idea to sneak down to where she had seen the eyes and see if she could spot them. Indy took a torch with her and crept slowly and carefully so she wouldn't trip or wake anyone up. She was halfway to the lakes edge when she got the strange feeling that someone was watching her. Indy turned around to find an envelope that had been addressed to her it said:

Dear Indy

Welcome to Camp Half-Blood,

You might be a bit worried about being here,

But don't worry everyone will take care of you.

From Your Secret Admirer.

P.S. Come meet at the tree near the training area.

Indy thought that it was quite exciting that she had a secret admirer. Even though every guy who liked her had always came up to her, Indy decided that she would go to the lakes edge later. So she went along to the tree near the training area. She found her way there after a few minutes.

"Hello?" Indy called quietly. But no one answered. Then she heard the trees rustle and got kind of scared, so she decided to head back to her cabin. Indy was almost there, then she realised someone was watching her again. She ignored it and went in her cabin, climbed into her bed and went back to sleep.

A few hours later, Arabella was already up and ready for whatever they were doing today. "Wake up, Indy!" Arabella yelled, "Its morning time, wake up." Indy woke up a few seconds later. "Do you have to yell?" Indy asked sleepily. "Yes, I do," Arabella exclaimed still yelling. Arabella and Indy got dressed then hurried outside.

Not long after Grover caught up with them. "Good morning, Ari and Indy," Grover greeted. "Hello Grover," Arabella and Indy replied. "Chiron said to meet at the training area in ten minutes," Grover said. "Ok," the girls replied. "Grover?" Indy asked. "Yes, Indy?" Grover replied. "How will training help with my powers when clearly I don't have any?" "Oh, maybe they won't come to you yet. Not everyone's does." "But Arabella got hers already!" "Yes, well like I told you, not everyone gets there powers at the same time." Indy thought to herself what her powers might actually be because she is the daughter of Aphrodite and the only power she has is to charm people (or something like that).

They went to the training area like Chiron instructed. There were so many demigods in Camp Half-Blood. "Okay, today you will be split up into two groups and this will be just basic training," Chiron said. Everyone was put in a group and Indy and Arabella were in the same group. Every group had a leader and Grover was chosen to be the leader in Arabella and Indy's group.

"Okay, we are going to be playing capture the flag. Your group Grover will be the blue team and the other team red," Chiron said. Indy and Arabella were given a helmet and a sword. "I think this is not going to be like the capture the flag that we played in school," Indy guessed. "Well duh, we never had swords in school," Arabella replied.

Everyone got in their positions for capture the flag. "Everyone ready?" Chiron called and then a random boy shouted "GO!" Everyone started to run at the opposite team. Everyone was screaming and besides that they could hear everyone fighting with their swords. "Wow, this is so much fun," Arabella called. "I am going to find the flag, bye," Indy replied. "Wait, Indy," Arabella called but Indy had not heard her.

It took a while to find the flag. Indy went through some reeds and came to a stream. Across from the stream Indy could see the Red team's flag. "I found the flag," Indy called. A few minutes later, Arabella found Indy and rushed over to her but tripped on a loose rock and fell in the stream. Indy saw what had happened to Arabella and ran to her carefully watching her for two minutes before realising that she wasn't moving. "Arabella, stop playing games and get up!" Indy called. But Arabella still wasn't moving. "Grover! Come here" Indy yelled.

Minutes later Grover showed up. "What happened?" Grover asked quickly. "I found the flag! Oh and Arabella is unconscious," Indy replied. "Uh, she is face flat in the stream. Maybe you should roll her over or get her out of the water," Grover said. Indy got Arabella out of the water with Grover's help. "You stay here with Arabella and I will go find Chiron." Grover instructed.

Soon after fifteen minutes or so, Grover came back to the stream with Chiron. "Oh, Chiron you have to help Arabella!" Indy cried. "What happened?" Chiron asked. "Well, I found the flag then Arabella heard me and rushed over but she tripped on a loose rock and fell in the water and now she won't wake up!" Indy explained. Chiron thought for a moment and then asked "Lightning shot out of her palm when you got attacked by the Minotaur, right?" "Yes," Indy replied. "Well then it's very simple. She has the twenty-four hour out of power sickness," Chiron said. "What's that?" Indy wondered. "Well, the twenty-four hour out of power sickness is a terrible thing where if you are exposed to your weakness, in this case water is Arabella's weakness, your body and powers shut down for twenty-four hours. After that they will be completely fine," Chiron explained. "So, after twenty-four hours, Arabella will be fine?" Indy asked. "Yes" Chiron replied.

Later that night after Arabella was moved to her bed, Indy thought what her weakness could be but she had no powers, so she would be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Poseidon's Son**

Arabella was dreaming. Not that she knew it. She thought it was real. She was back at school, in her favourite class, music, with her favourite teacher Mr Sohma and Indy not really doing anything (that is why it was her favourite class), just laughing and having fun but still it was just a dream.

When she woke up, Grover was standing over her. At first she didn't know where she was and screamed but then she remembered and shut up. Then Grover spoke "Are you alright, Ari?" "Grover, you scared the hell out of me!" Arabella yelled. "Sorry," Grover said sympathetically. "Where is Indy?" Arabella asked. "She is outside," Grover replied.

Arabella and Grover went out and found Indy standing under a tree staring at the lake. Before they got close Indy spotted them. "Are you alright, Arabella?" Indy asked. "You've been unconscious for twenty-four hours." "Umm why?" Arabella asked curiously.

Indy and Grover explained what had happened to Arabella. "Oh, that's just great. I'm allergic to water? How the hell am I supposed to take a bath!" Arabella yelled. "Well small amounts of water will be fine. So you can take a bath or shower and you can walk in the rain. Just don't go swimming in the lake," Grover explained. "That is fine. I can't swim anyway," Arabella said. "Ok then, if you will excuse me Indy and Ari ("Don't call me Ari" Arabella pleaded). I have to go meet your cousin," Grover said as he walked away.

The girls just sat there in silence for a minute or so then Arabella realised what Grover had just said. "Did he just say cousin?" Arabella asked suddenly. "You know, I think he did," Indy said quietly. The two girls ran down the stairs and out the front door of their cabin. Then they ran down the path. Arabella was about ten metres in front of Indy.

Arabella reached the corner of one of the buildings and peered around it. She could see Grover talking to a boy about a year older than her. He had jet black hair and blue eyes. Indy wasn't looking where she was going and slammed into Arabella, pushing her over and landing on top of her. "Well hi there," Grover greeted smiling at them. The boy was giving them a weird look. "Hi!" Indy said. "Indy, will you get off me already? Arabella whined. Indy got off and both girls stood up.

"Indy and Ari, this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Grover said. "Hi, I am Indiana Summers but most people call me Indy. I'm the daughter of Aphrodite," Indy said smiling. "Hi, I am Arabella Jonson, I am the daughter of Zeus" Arabella said. "And you are all related somehow. I have to go and speak with Chiron, bye," Grover said as he left the three of them standing there.

"Awkward" Indy said. Well it was awkward. No one was speaking. They were all just staring at the ground and Arabella was turning bright red. This boy, Percy, was her cousin. He was also a child of one of the big three (Zeus, Poseidon and Hades) like her. And the first time that he had seen her, she was face first in the dirt with Indy on top of her. Embarrassing much?

Then Indy said "My mum is your dad's niece, so what does that make you to me?" "You are his 1st cousin," Arabella said. "Oh, thank you Arabella," Indy said. "Doesn't Grover call you Ari?" Percy asked. "Yeah…. Don't call me that," Arabella whined. "How about Belle?" Percy wondered "My mum calls me Bella, so yeah, Belle is fine," Arabella agreed. Percy smiled. "So where are you two from?" Percy asked as they walked along the path toward the lake. "Our suburb that we live in is outside of New York," Indy replied. "Oh really, I live in an apartment in New York. Small world aye?" Percy said.

Then Grover reappeared and told Percy that Chiron wanted to speak with him. So Percy said goodbye and walked away. "He seems nice," Indy said. "Yeah, he does," Arabella replied. "Why did you push me?" "Umm I kinda got distracted by a cute guy," Indy said. She often did get distracted by cute guys. "You nitwit," Arabella said. "For once in your life, can you pay attention?" Indy picked up a big rock and threw it in the lake. Arabella was looking at a tree with her back to the lake when it happened. "Ouch," A voice complained. "Sorry," Indy said quickly. Arabella turned around. "Did the lake just say 'ouch'?" Arabella wondered. "Yes… I did," the voice replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Protectors**

"Um…. I don't think that lakes can talk," Indy said suddenly. "Well, that is where you are wrong Miss Indy because I am not a lake. I am yours and Arabella's protector!" The strange voice of the lake said. "Oh wow, we have a protector!" Arabella squealed. "What is your name, protector?" Indy asked. "Well, my name is Train," the lake replied. "Do you often hide in lakes, Train?" Indy asked. "Well, I guess I do," Train answered. Indy thought that Train might have been the strange figure in the lake. "Do you like apples?" Arabella asked suddenly. "Yes, they are good," Train replied. "Excuse us for a minute" Indy said pulling Arabella along with her.

"I'm pretty sure that Train could be the strange figure I saw in the lake," Indy whispered. "He must be!" Arabella agreed. "But why would he hide in a lake?" Indy wondered. The girls talked for a while before returning to the lake.

"Have you been watching us for long?" Arabella asked. "Well, yes I have. But only that time when you were at the apple tree. One of you threw an apple at me," Train said. "Oh, that was me. Sorry about that," Arabella apologised. "Wait, I saw a strange figure in the lake on our first day at Camp Half-Blood, which must have been you!" Indy exclaimed.

Indy examined Train closely and noticed that he had purple eyes. "Have you always had purple eyes?" Indy asked. "Uh no, these are just contacts" Train revealed. Just then Percy came back. "Oh, hi Percy," Indy and Arabella called. "Hello there!" Percy greeted them cheerfully. "Who is this?" Percy asked. "This is our protector, Train." Arabella replied. "Oh, hello Train. It's nice to meet you," Percy said politely. "Hi Percy," Train said. All four of them just stood there hoping for someone to bring up a topic.

"Hey Percy, do you have a protector?" Indy asked. "I don't know. We should go and ask Grover or Chiron," Percy suggested. "Yes, we should," Arabella agreed. "We'll see you later Train," Indy and Arabella said. So Percy, Indy and Arabella went to go see Chiron when they came across Grover. "Hey," Grover greeted them cheerfully. "Hi Grover," The three of them said. "Where are you going?" Grover asked. "Well we were going to see Chiron but you might be able to help us," Indy said.

"Okay, what can I do for you?" Grover asked. "Well, Indy and Arabella just found out that they have a protector. His name is Train and so that got me contemplating whether I had a protector or not? Percy explained. "Well, yes, you do have a protector Percy but the answer might shock you..." Grover said. "Okay. Well can I know who my protector is, please?" Percy begged. "Ok, your protector is me. I am your protector," Grover replied. "Oh cool, my protector is a satyr and your protector girls, is a guy who hides in lakes," Percy said proudly. "Oh wow, your protector is Train Lake," Grover exclaimed. "Uh….Yes" Indy and Arabella replied. "I know Train Lake, we were the best of friends until I revealed to him that I was a satyr then he just avoided me after that," Grover explained. "Oh, poor Grover," Arabella said sadly. "Ok, I am tired; I think I will go to bed. It's late," Percy said as he walked away. The others looked at the sky and realised it was late so they went to bed. "Goodnight Grover and Percy," Indy and Arabella called. "Goodnight ladies!" Percy and Grover called back.

It was a quiet morning in Camp Half-Blood because everyone was still asleep. Indy had woken up before Arabella. "Arabella, wake up!" Indy shouted while jumping on Arabella's bed. "Oh, what do you want?" Arabella asked sleepily. "I have a brilliant idea," Indy said still jumping. "What is it? And can you stop jumping?" Arabella asked rather annoyed. "Okay, okay, so I was thinking that we should go and wake up Percy and go have an epic sword fight," Indy suggested. "Um… no Percy is probably still asleep," Arabella said. "Well that is why we go and wake him up," Indy said. "No, we are not going to wake Percy up, just to have an epic sword fight!" Arabella yelled. "Well fine. You can stay here and sleep while I go wake up Percy, bye!" Indy said as she ran down stairs and out the door.

It was very bright outside and too quiet. Indy walked slowly and soon made it to Percy's cabin. She peaked through the window and saw Percy reading a book while in a hammock. "Hey Percy," Indy called quietly. "Oh, hi Indy," Percy greeted. "What are you reading?" "It's a book my mother gave me before I left," "Oh, what is it like to have a mum?" Indy asked. "What? Don't you have a mum?" Percy asked shocked. "Well I do. My mother is Aphrodite. You know that," Indy said. "Yeah I know. You told me that when we first met," Percy said. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Indy said quickly.

"So, why are you here, Indy?" Percy asked. "Oh, do you want to come to the training area for an epic sword fight?" Indy wondered hoping that Percy would come. Percy thought for a moment… "Okay. Sure. Is Arabella going to join us?" Percy asked. "Um….i will go ask her. Meet me at the training area, okay?" Indy said. "Okay, see you soon!" Percy said as he ran off to the training area.

Then Indy ran back up to her cabin and opened the door, ran back upstairs and jumped on Arabella's bed. "Hey, wake up! Percy is going to join us in the epic sword fight and he wants to know if you were going to join us!" Indy said loudly. "Uh well, I am still tired so, no…" Arabella said as she went back to sleep. Indy walked out of the cabin and noticed that it was really loud now as everyone else was already up and dressed. "Why is everyone up?" Indy said to herself.

Just then Arabella woke up and came out of the cabin to find Indy sitting on the steps. "Indy, I thought you were going to a sword fight with Percy?" Arabella asked. "Yeah, I was but when I came out everyone was already up, so I decided not to go," Indy explained.

All of a sudden, Train showed up. "Morning Indy and Arabella," Train greeted them cheerfully. "Hi Train," The girls replied. "So, did you find out who Percy's protector is?" Train asked. "Uh….yes we did find out," Arabella answered. "Who was it?" Train asked curiously. "Grover, he is a satyr," Arabella said. "Oh, I knew 'Grover the satyr,' we were friends," Train explained. "Yeah we know. Grover told us that you avoided him after he revealed to you that he was a satyr," Indy said. "He was sad about that," Arabella said. "Oh, he was. It was a bit too much to take in. I came back the following weekend and he was gone!" Train explained. "You were going to apologise to Grover?" Indy asked. "Yes, but now I don't know where to find him," Train said. "Well, we are off to training and Grover will be there, so why don't you speak to him there?" Arabella asked. "Uh….well I guess I should talk to him and break the tension between us," Train agreed. "Okay, well come with us," Indy instructed.

So they walked to the training area. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to find Grover!" Indy said. Indy ran off to find Grover and a few minutes later Indy came back with him. "Hello Grover," Train said. "Oh, Train it's been such a long time since I last seen you," Grover said. "Well, I need to explain to you what happened on that day," Train requested. "I know what happened. I was there. I revealed to you that I was satyr and you just freaked out and avoided me after that," Grover said kind of hurt. "I know about that, but that following weekend, I went to see you but you were gone..." Train explained. "Why did you want to see me?" Grover asked. "Because what happened that day was just so terrible to you and I am very sorry, Grover," Train said apologetically. "I forgive you, Train" Grover said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Plan**

So Grover and Train were friends again and that was great. Compared to the first few days in camp, the next two weeks or so were boring until Indy said, "You know, Train's kinda cute, don't you think?" Arabella was reading a book but answered, "I guess but you can have him. The smell of seaweed and fish doesn't appeal to me." "He doesn't smell like seaweed!" Indy exclaimed.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "It's open," Arabella yelled. The door was open and Grover, Train and Percy were standing there with backpacks on and Grover had trousers on so he actually looked kind of normal for once. "Going somewhere?" Indy asked. "Hell!" Train replied. Arabella looked up from her book, "Excuse me?" "Well the Underworld to be more exact," Grover said. "Why?" Indy and Arabella both asked. "To rescue the half-bloods that are being held captive there!" Train explained. "Okay, let me rephrase that. Why now? why not two weeks ago?" Arabella asked. "Uh," Train muttered. "Well…." Grover stuttered. "Because Annabeth was taken!" Percy said. "She is my friend and she needs help, so I am going to help her."

Then Indy notices a boy standing behind the other three. He had brown hair. "Who is that?" Indy asked curiously. "This is Logan. He is a forest spirit and has been helping me look out for you two," Train said. "So he is coming with us, come in to the light." Logan stepped into the light and Arabella started to blush. He was very handsome with his brown hair and bright blue eyes. "We came to ask if you two wanted to come with us," Percy wondered. "Umm, I don't know," Indy replied. "I'm in!" Arabella said. "If she goes, I go," Indy said.

The girls went upstairs and started to pack. Indy spotted a shadowy figure in the corner of the room. Arabella spotted him as well and pulled the curtain she was standing next to open and the stranger was exposed in the light. He had brown hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?" Indy asked staring at the stranger. "I am Hermes, messenger of the gods and god of thieves and travellers," Hermes said. "Umm…" Indy said looking over at Arabella. "He is the god's postman," Arabella revealed. "Yeah, thanks for that!" Hermes said. "I am really busy today. This package is for Arabella Jonson." "That's me!" Arabella called. "Sign here please," Hermes asked. Arabella signed and Hermes gave her the package. "And this is for Indiana Summers. Sign here please. Thank you. Goodbye!" Hermes handed Indy's package to her then disappeared.

They were only small packages (Arabella's was bigger than Indy's). Arabella opened hers first-it was a bracelet; she put it on and thought who would send me a bracelet? "Hey look! A note!" Indy said. She was right. Arabella looked at the note and read it.

'Pull the Sword'

She knew what it meant because the bracelet looked like it had a sword stabbed through it. So she grabbed the end of the sword and pulled it and the bracelet came apart and started to grow into a full sword and shield. "Zeus," Arabella whispered. Indy stared at her package and opened it. It was a cool hair slide. It looked like a butterfly. She could see a small button on the bottom of it. She pressed it and it turned into a crossbow.

Just then the boys came up. "Wow, gifts from your parents," Grover said. "Yeah," Arabella replied. "This is going to be extremely dangerous," Percy said. "Not many have returned from the Underworld. There is a 90% chance we will all die on the way to the Underworld but I do intend on rescuing everyone who has been captured. "And do we," Indy said. "We are going to the Underworld!" Arabella said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Quest**

So Indy, Arabella, Percy, Grover, Train and Logan were planning the rescue operation in the girl's cabin. Everyone was yelling and screaming trying to put their input in. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Grover shouted. Everyone quietened down. "Okay, why don't you all calm down," Grover said in a calm voice. "So, what are we going to do then?" Percy asked. "Well, we already know what we are doing but we just have to figure out how we are going to rescue the half-bloods," Indy explained. Everyone went silent for a moment. They all tried to figure what their plan was to rescue the half-bloods. "Well, we can't just stroll through the Underworld with absolutely no plan on coming back out alive," Arabella said. "Well, it's getting late maybe we should sleep on it!" Percy suggested. "Why is it that Percy is the only one who says it's late and goes to bed first?" Indy thought to herself. So everyone went to sleep.

The next morning as soon as both girls woke up there was a sudden knock at the door. Indy walked sleepily to answer it. "Yes? What do you want?" Indy asked sleepily. "It's breakfast time!" Grover yelled. "Okay then Grover. We will be there in a minute!" Arabella called from upstairs. Grover ran off to the eating hall and Indy shut the door. "Why does he suddenly call us for breakfast? We have been here for ages and he has never invited us for breakfast any other time." Indy realised. The girls ran down to the eating hall and sat down at the table where the boys were already at and discussing the plan.

"Hey, thought of any ideas yet?" Arabella asked. "Yeah, actually Percy came up with a great idea on how to do this," Grover said. The girls were interested in hearing what Percy had come up with. "Well, what is your idea Percy?" Indy asked. "Well, I have a friend and he knows how to get to the Underworld," Percy began. "And he is at the camp right now," Well, what's his name?" Arabella asked. "His name is Luke," Percy said. "Isn't he the son of Hermes?" Indy asked. "Yeah, he is," Percy replied. "Okay, so how is he going to help us?" Arabella asked. "Well, since Luke is the son of Hermes and Hermes is the messenger of the god's and he has been to the Underworld many times before, Luke also knows a secret passage way to the Underworld and the entrance is here at the camp!" Percy explained. "Well, great let's go see Luke then." Logan suggested.

So Percy and the others walked to Luke's cabin. He was inside. "Luke? Are you here?" Percy called. "Hey Percy. What can I do for you?" Luke wondered. "I need to know where the secret passage way is." Percy told him. "Oh that, um….no problem. I will bring you the map tomorrow because there are too many witnesses, ok?" Luke asked. "Yeah, sure," Percy replied. "Oh and Percy," Luke said. "Yes Luke?" Percy wondered. "Meet me tomorrow at the lake behind Annabeth's cabin and… come alone," Luke said quietly. "Is there any specific time?" Percy asked. "Five o'clock," Luke answered. "Yep, see you then," Percy said. They walked off and they were all quiet.

"Ok, so it's lunch time now, anyone hungry?" Grover wondered. "Yeah, sure I am," Indy said. "Cool, let's go!" Grover gestured. "Okay, cool," Indy agreed. "See you all later!" Indy and Grover called back to the others. "Satyrs," Percy, Arabella, Train and Logan said quietly. Meanwhile in the eating hall Grover and Indy saw a giant chocolate fountain. "OH WOW!" Indy and Grover said loudly. They ran towards the fountain and as they neared it Indy slipped and fell into the chocolate fountain. "Indy, are you all right?" Grover panicked. Just then Grover heard laughing. "Are you kidding Grover? I just fell into a chocolate fountain!" Indy said still laughing. "You're covered in chocolate!" Grover laughed. "That's awesome!" Indy called. "Why don't you go get cleaned up and meet me back here after?" Grover suggested. "I will be back in a minute," Indy said as she hurried out the door.

Just then Indy saw Arabella and the others. "Oh no, I can't let Arabella and the others see me like this," Indy whispered to herself. Fortunately for Indy, she got cleaned up before the others seen her. When she got back to the eating hall Grover was sitting beside the chocolate fountain dipping strawberries in the chocolate. "So, you got all the chocolate out of your hair?" Grover asked. "Yeah I did. It took a while," Indy replied. "Do you want a chocolate covered strawberry?" Grover asked politely. "Oh, yes please!" Indy said quickly.

A while later Percy, Arabella, Train and Logan entered the eating hall and eyed Indy and Grover at the chocolate fountain. "Hey guys!" Percy greeted. Indy noticed the others. "Oh, hi guys. Did you know there was a chocolate fountain here?" Indy asked excitedly. "Uh….no but why isn't anyone else here?" Arabella wondered as she looked around the eating hall. "Oh, because when we saw the fountain, we ran to it and Indy forgot to slow down and fell in," Grover laughed. "That would have been hilarious to see!" Logan laughed. "Oh, shut up Logan! You're just jealous that I fell in a chocolate fountain and you didn't!" Indy said proudly. "Okay, I am going to sleep now guys. Goodnight!" Percy called. As soon as Percy left everyone else decided to go and get some sleep.

It was five o'clock now and Percy had to go meet Luke so he could get the map. As Percy was walking to Luke's cabin, he remembered that they were actually meant to be meeting behind Annabeth's cabin. Luckily for him, Percy was standing outside her cabin. Percy walked around the cabin and found Luke. "Oh, there you are Percy!" Luke said quietly. "Yeah, do you have the map?" Percy asked calmly. "Yeah, here it is." Luke said as he gave the map to Percy. Percy took the map and looked at it. "Thanks Luke, do you want to come and help us?" Percy wondered. "No thanks!" Luke said politely as he walked off.

So now that Percy had the map he and the others woke everyone else up. "Come on guys. I have the map. Let's go!" Percy called. Indy, Arabella, Grover, Train, Logan and Percy all got ready and packed the stuff they needed and headed up to the water behind Percy's cabin. "Ok, so all that we have to do is jump in here and we should end up at the Underworld!" Percy explained. No one argued and jumped in. Just like Percy had said, they were now in the Underworld.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Underworld (Hell)**

The first thing Arabella noticed about the Underworld, that it was dark. Not dark enough that you couldn't see where you were going, but dark enough that you it made you think there was something wrong with your eyes, like you were starting to go blind. "Well that was fun" Indy's voice came from behind her.

"We're inside the gates, so we don't have to get passed Ceberus" Logan said as he helped Indy to her feet. Arabella looked around her; her eyes were adjusting to the light (or lack of it). Behind her stood Indy, Logan and Grover, about a metre to the right stood Train, and in front of her was Percy. He was gazing at a jet black castle, Hades Palace, Arabella guessed. Just then something accorded to her. She and Indy were on the great quest to help the Demigod counsel be formed, and she didn't know what that was.

"Percy, I probably should have asked you this before, but what's the demigod counsel?" Arabella asked. Indy now was at her side thinking why the hell they hadn't asked this before. Percy took a few minutes to answer, like he was thinking about what to say.

"Each of the gods of Olympus will have a representative on the counsel, for most of them it will be there children, for the gods who don't have children, like Artemis or Hera; they chose a rep, a kid form naughtier god. The Counsel will deal with minor thing that the gods don't have time to deal with, but we have a say in big things too". He said at last. "And Hades doesn't get a rep right? So that's why he's got his undies in a twist." Indy said "That's about it" said Grover and he smiled at Indy, Arabella notice that she was blushing; she smiled and made a mental not to ask Indy about it. Then she said, "Well now that that's cleared up, let's go save some demigods!"

Percy pulled out the map that Luke had given him. "It looks like a straight line to the Palace. But, considering we're in the underworld, there are going to be lots, and lots of monsters. So I guess we should all be armed. Okay so let's get going" Percy put the map away and pulled out a pen. Arabella new that people said the pen is mightier than the sward, but pen agents Monsters, yeah right. Then Percy click the pen and it turned into a glowing bronzes sword, Oh, Arabella thought to herself. She then pulled the small sword from her bracelet and watched as it became a long shining sword and matching shield. When she looked around Train and Logan both had sword, Indy had he silver cross bow, with an endless supply of bronze tipped arrows, and Grover had his reed pipes.

They set off along a small path leading to the castle, but it wasn't long before they were attacked, Arabella couldn't see the others but she kept fighting, trying to find them.

The shield hit her on the back of the head, she stumbled but didn't fall. She turned around to see who had hit her and gasped. It was Logan he was holding a shied in his hand, "Logan, what the hell are you….?" She started to say but he hit her upside the head with shield aging. This time she fell to the ground, her world turning black


End file.
